La reliquia de la fuente
by TeckJChange
Summary: Un problema, un viaje y un objeto. Bienvenidos sean al otro lado, un misterioso artefacto lleva a las guardianas de la armonía lejos de su hogar o al menos eso parece, pero su llegada se vera acechada por quien menos esperaban, una incansable búsqueda por volver las llevara a conocer la verdadera historia que hay detrás de ese mundo. ¿Te adentraras a la aventura?
1. Introducción

**La reliquia de la fuente**

**Introduccion: **

-Abuela pie.. ¿podrias contarme una historia?.-

-Por supuesto querida pinkie, ¿de que tipo te gustaría?.-

-Lo que tu quieras abuela.-

-Muy bien, veamos.. ok, esta historia trata de dos ponies en dos mundos, la tímida yegua vivía en este mundo, el semental intrépido vivía en otro, ambos se conocieron una noche cuando miraban un espejo, pero no un espejo cualquiera ya que era un espejo mágico, el aparecia en el reflejo de la yegua aun sin estar el presente físicamente, una noche el se sentía solo ya que su amada estaba enferma, preocupado recitó varios conjuros hasta que logro uno que romperia la barrera inicial, el por fin podia pasear por todos los lugares que pudieran reflejar y no solo el espejo.-

-¿Abuela eso no tiene sentido.-

-Espera pequeña, lo mejor llega para el final, su amada descansaba mientras el hacia guardia para cuidarla, cuando estaba muy enferma el no aguanto mas y busco una forma de comunicarse con ella, las palabras escritas y la lectura de labios no eran suficientes para mantenerla tranquila, esa mismas noche varios ruidos se escucharon en la pequeña casa, la yegua preocupada miro a un espejo pero encontro todo vacio, solamente el reflejo de ella, varios dias fueron tortura porque no encontraba a su dulce compañero, al parecer se habia quedado sola. A punto de darse por vencida en su enfermedad y soledad escucho como el sonido de cascos ingresaban en su habitacion, ella solo se limito a toser y a cerrar sus ojos esperando sus destino.-

-Abuela tu historia me aburre tanto que me dio mucho sueño, ¿que ocurrio?.-

-La yegua se sorprendio cuando el macho se acerco y la abrazo fuerte, llorando el dijo "No importa que tan alejado estemos nosotros, aun si el sacrificio es grande yo estare a tu lado siempre", es todo.-

-¿Pero que paso despues?, ¿se curo?, ¿vivieron juntos?. ¿que paso con el espejo?.-

-Ambos vivieron mucho tiempo, la yegua se curo gracias a los cuidados de el, se casaron al poco tiempo y no se separaron nunca, cuando el semental tuvo que partir solo sonrio diciendo unas ultimas palabras, "vivire siempre contigo, nunca te abandonare, la puerta que abri estara disponible para ti".

-Abuela, tu historia no tiene sentido, no le entendi nada porque la contaste mal o es un laberinto de palabras absurdas.-

-Hay esas palabras tan refinadas de tu padre, pequeña pinkie, un cuento no siempre tiene que ser real, un cuento es fantástico en una nube de imaginacion, no importa si las palabras no tienen sentido, lo que expresas en ellos es lo que importa.-

-¿y que le paso al espejo?.-

-La yegua lo llevo a un lugar especial.-

-¿Pero en donde?.-

-El que este perdido y sin compañia podra encontrar un amigo que cuidara de el, sera donde estara el espejo-

-Abuela eso no ayuda.-

-Usa tu imaginacion.. descansa mi pequeña pinkie.-

-…-


	2. Capitulo 1: Tu curiosidad, mi instinto

**La reliquia de la fuente**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Tu curiosidad, mi instinto.**

Inicios de invierno, muchos se reúnen a en el centro del pueblo, la alcaldesa mira desde el segundo piso como poco a poco se va llenando la entrada del ayuntamiento, era hora de dar su discurso del inicio del solsticio de invierno, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella observó a sus colaboradores para luego salir a la entrada del recinto y dirigirse hacia su estrado,

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente dejando algunos murmullos al aire que pronto fueron silenciados por los demás ciudadanos, poco a poco todos los colaboradores tomaron su lugar en el estrado dejando a la alcaldesa lista para hablar.

-Habitantes del pueblo de ponyville, me siento honrada de contar con su presencia en este ultimo dia de otoño para poder dar inicio al primer día del solsticio de invierno, asi, dar a conocer lo que fue más relevante en estos últimos meses.. lamentablemente ciudadanos, tengo que dejar esto a un lado para darles noticias más importantes, disculpen las molestias y mi lenguaje si llega a ser algo fuera de lugar.- Dijo mientras su tono de voz cambiaba un poco llevando uno de sus cascos a la garganta. -Muy bien, ciudadanos.. en estos últimos dos meses, hemos tenido problemas de cultivo, muchos sabemos de este problema ya que nos afectó a la mayoría, pero esta vez..será devastante en esta ocasión, las raciones de comida están escasas, la cuota por así decirlo esta inferior al promedio establecido, esto quiere decir que no podremos abastecer a muchas familias.. por este motivo, hemos pedido ayuda a las ciudades y pueblos para que nos ayuden a abastecer por lo menos para sobrevivir al invierno, se que sonará duro, pero ellos piden algo a cambio, intentamos negociar con ellos llegando al acuerdo de darles una cantidad en dinero por transporte y conserva.. esto quiere decir que..-

Mientras la alcaldesa seguía hablando los murmullos se hacían presentes nuevamente, muchos de ellos cuestionando el supuesto problema de comida y el dar dinero para la supervivencia a esta estación, no bastó mucho tiempo para que una voz resaltara callando a todos e incluso a la máxima autoridad del pueblo.

-Yo me haré cargo de eso su señoría, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo posible por abastecer a todos en este solsticio de invierno, y no sera necesario molestar a nuestros compañeros de las regiones distantes.- Dijo una pony naranja con melena amarilla y su resaltante tono campirano.

-Bueno.. pero.. las tierras de cultivo no están aptas para la cosecha en estos días.. tu sabes, ademas.. no es molestia, lo que acordamos ya está arreglado y estan dipuestos a ayudarnos..- Respondió la alcaldesa algo furiosa pero sin salir de su tono de voz..

-Su autoridad, creame que cuando le digo que me haré cargo, es porque me hare cargo, y que esto sea escuchado por todos, no dejaré a nadie que se quede sin un plato de comida en estos duros días- Diciendo estas últimas palabras varios gritos y aplausos alegraron ese momento.

La granjera miraba orgullosa a cada ciudadano que le saludaba y aplaudia, nuevos murmullos se hacian presentes entre los ponies del estrado tratando de evitar una cara de disconformidad por el compromiso de ella.

El discurso había llegado a su fin, todos comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus labores y actividades cotidianas, la granjera sonreía alegre por el momento aunque en su interior cargaba y sentia el compromiso que se había impuesto, pensando como solucionar esto recordó que conocía solamente a una persona que la podría ayudar realmente, solo camino rumbo a la biblioteca.

…

-Muy bien spike, solo acomodamos estas tres filas de libros y terminamos el reorganizamiento y clasificación del área de historia de la fundación de equestria y el inicio de la joven ponyville.- Dijo una pony morada dentro de la biblioteca.

-Pero twilight, es la novena vez que acomodo estos libros en la semana.- dijo su pequeño ayudante un dragon de escamas moradas y verdes.

-Y seguiremos asi hasta que tengamos perfectamente acomodados y clasificados todos los libros segun sus fechas cronológicas, fichas de los autores segun la epoca correspondiente, lo más relevante resaltado con un color, lo mas popular hasta la fecha, el dis..-

-¿Twilight?.-

-Ah!- de un grito y un salto hacia el pobre dragon, twilight miraba a su amiga furiosa. -¡Applejack!, no vueltas a asustarme de esa manera por favor.- dijo calmadose.

-Lo siento, pero necesitamos hablar.-

-Pero por supuesto, déjame terminar de acomodar estos libros y hablaremos más tranquilas.-

-Si.. el problema es que es algo.. urgente, por asi decirlo.- Se quita el sombrero mirando a twilight a los ojos.

-En ese caso, spike, no te muevas y no toques esos libros.-

-Pero twilight..-

-¡Que no te muevas!.-

-Ok, ok, valla no sabia que fueras tan histérica en cuanto a esto.. bueno mas de lo normal.-

Las dos ponies salieron del area de biblioteca para entrar en la cocina, Applejack se acomoda el sombrero y se sienta frente a la mesa mirando hacia la ventana, Twilight preocupada trae dos tazas de te y le entrega una a su amiga.

-Muy bien, ¿Ahora puedes decirme que ocurre?.-

-Tengo un problema de mucha importancia, y no puedo cumplir mi palabra debido al mismo problema.-

-Y.. ¿eso quiere decir que?.-

-Bueno, te lo podre asi, rapido y sencillo.. hoy fue el gran discurso de la alcaldesa por el fin del otoño, ella habló de un problema grave.. escasez de alimento.. lo cual es algo tonto ya que nosotros cultivamos mas de la cuenta y mintio solo para sacar provecho de los ciudadanos para recaudar mas fondos.- .

-Pero, ¿no seria mas facil haber dicho que necesitaban dinero para gastos propios del ayuntamiento?.-

-Si, pero en estas epocas es muy dificil que cooperen ya que se preparan todos para las fechas festivas y deben tener dinero contado para no olvidar nada.-

-Pero, no veo cual es el problema si tienen suficiente alimento, ¿porque inventar algo asi?.-

-Por lo mismo, falta de dinero.. y a lo consecuente.. me moleste y dije que yo misma me comprometería a volver a abastecer los suministros..-

-Y una vez mas, tu actitud salio por delante comprometiendote a algo que es muy dificil de hacer en este tiempo.- Twilight da un pequeño trago a su bebida.

-Lo se, y me arrepiento de ello.. pero no me gusta que mientan de esa forma.y menos a todos los ciudadanos..- Aj mira su mira taza.

-Pero Applejack, no es problema tuyo y no esta en tus manos nada de esos asuntos, sabes que debes seguir la corriente por mas absurda que sea.-

La mirada de la campirana se desvía de la taza hacia la ventana, twilight sonriente mira un libro y lo trae levitando hasta ponerlo en la mesa, sin hojearlo lo abre llegando directamente a la página donde quería estar.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?.- Rie un poco y mira a su amiga

-Twilight.. en serio.. hay veces en las que me haces enojar.. pero me alegro de que me hagas ver en que estoy mal.. aunque.. en este caso estoy bien.- Suspira y mira el libro. -Bueno, lo que realmente necesito es.. cultivar y cosechar en este clima, lo cual es algo imposible a mi parecer..- suspira nuevamente.

-Técnicamente es algo posible.. solo es cuestion de investigar mas a fondo como poder hacerlo.- se lleva la pata a la barbilla.

-Twilight, no es temporada de manzana, y es invierno, todos los árboles pierden sus hojas y los cultivos no crecen, solo ciertas cosas.. como los arbustos de bayas pero no tengo semillas de esos frutos.-

-Pero mira hay muchas cosas que crecen aun en esta epoca como los pinos, arbustos, pasto, los arboles.. del.. bosque everfree..- mira el libro y lo hojea hasta llegar a un mapa. -He leido rumores de que en cierta región del bosque algunos arboles siguen dando frutos en toda la época del año y no solo eso.. cualquier cosa que se plante en ese lugar crece.. es como un invernadero gigante natural..- Dice mientras señala lugares del mapa al azar.

-Es el bosque everfree, cosas raras siempre pasan ahi, pero si para cumplir mi palabra tengo que adentrarme a ese lugar date por hecho que voy.- Se levanta y toma su te de 2 tragos.

-Espera te acompaño, en caso de que ese rumor sea cierto quiero tener pruebas del area, ¿quien sabe?, hasta posiblemente nos ayude en problemas de situación extrema!.- Twilight corre rápidamente a buscar varias cosas en un armario.

-Si, pero.. ¿no crees que deberíamos avisar a alguien de que nos adentramos en el bosque?, digo caso de que nos perdiéramos o algo.-

-Descuida, tengo todo cubierto, mira.- Comienza a lanzar varias cosas fuera del armario. - tenemos cuerdas, atamos un extremo donde esta la salida y el resto la cargamos hasta el final. Tambien tenemos botes de pintura para marcar los lugares por donde pasemos y cada color nos indicará que tan cerca o lejos estamos de la salida, lámparas de aceite, mecheros, mi equipo de química, una navaja suiza.. nunca se sabe cuando puedas necesitar una.-

-Twilight.. ¿En serio crees poder cargar todo eso en un viaje que no durará más que un dia o dos?.-

-¿Un dia o dos?, pense que serian mas.. oh bueno, en ese caso llevo todo lo que saque y el libro supernatural, en caso de necesitarlo.-

-Twi..- Suspira. -..Iremos mañana a primera hora, vendré por ti, llevare cosas necesarias y todo eso.. solo no cometas un accidente con tanto.. equipaje tuyo..-

-No hay problema.- Sonrie alegre mientras ordena todo.

La tarde transcurre poco a poco, ambas ponies comienzan los preparativos para ir al bosque, mientras twilight sigue administrando su equipo, en el otro lado del pueblo applejack mira las pocas estrellas que se logran ver durante el ocaso para luego ser interrumpida por una voz dulce.

-Buenas noches applejack, ¿Como te encuentras hoy?.- Dijo una pony color amarillo y melena rosa.

-Hmm, oh, hola fluttershy.- Responde Applejack volviendo en si. -Lo siento, estaba en otra parte, muy bien ¿y tu?.-

-Maravillosa, uhm.. ¿interrumpo.. algo?..- susurra levemente.

-¿Perdon?.. este.. no, claro que no, solo pienso en el dia de mañana..- Sonrie.

-Mañana sera un bonito dia, no quiero incomodarte.. pero.. ¿ te puedo preguntar algo?..- baja la mirada.

-Claro, preguntame lo que quieras sin problemas.-

-Bueno.. este.. ¿Sabes que le ocurre a twilight?.. esta.. algo entusiasmada acomodando muchas cosas afuera.. y cuando iba a saludarla entro rapidamente..-

-Si.. sobre eso..- mira de nuevo al cielo. -Mañana ella y yo iremos adentrarnos al bosque everfree en busca de un supuesto invernadero mágico para poder cumplir una palabra que le hice al pueblo..-

-¿Palabra?, ¿Que tipo de palabra?.. digo, si no te molesta decirme..-

-¿No estuviste el dia del discurso de la alcaldesa?.-

-No, ese dia estuve ocupada atendiendo a una pequeña ardilla que se lastimó el cuello, fue terrible porque su cabeza se atascó en un agujero y no podia sacarla y.. oh.. lo siento.. no quiero molestarte con esta historia.. perdon..-

-Terroncito, no tienes porque preocuparte, sabes que nunca me molestaria contigo. Bien.. es una historia larga lo ocurrido, ¿Te interesaria escucharla?.-

-Por su puesto.-

Ambas ponies comienza a hablar mientras el dulce manto de la noche cubre el pueblo en su totalidad, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando ambas deciden ir adentro mientras algunas risas se hacen presentes, en el otro lado del pueblo, twilight seguía preparando todo lo que podía para el día siguiente, aunque tuviera dificultades nada la detendría en su más grande investigación.

-Muy bien spike, pase de lista de objetos.. ya.-

-Juego de quimica con todo lo necesario para exploración de campo..-

-Listo.- twilight mete los objetos dentro de una alforja.

-Libro de supernatural.-

-Hmm.. ya.-

-Objetos diversos que no quiero mencionar.- suspira y mira la lista.

-Spike.. vamos no seas perezoso, ya.- acomoda todo en la alforja.

-Es todo, yo me fui.- Lanza la lista y se va arriba.

-Vamos spike, no te vallas, necesito saber si llevo todo, deje cosas afuera porque no se si las necesite.. por favor ayudante numero uno, te necesito en este momento.- sube tras el bebe dragon lentamente.

-No twi, estoy cansado, primero acomodar libros, luego cargar mas libros, despues estar bajo una pila de libros, descansar 3 minutos y volver a cargar.. ¿y ahora acomodar todo para tu viaje?.. lo siento, no aguanto mas.. perdon.- se acuesta en su pequeña cama y se tapa.

-Esta bien, se que exagere un poco este dia.. y te mereces un descanso, dulces sueños mi ayudante.- apaga la luz.

Twilight baja en silencio por las escaleras mientras mira preocupada la alforja, tratando de acomodar ideas, decide ir a fuera a meter las cosas que habia dejado, al cabo de un rato logra llenar el area de biblioteca hasta mas no poder, cada objeto que miraba le parecía útil para el viaje, volviendo a pensar mira fijamente a un estante y de un salto corre hacia el y comienza a buscar.

-Vamos.. se que debes estar por aqui.. y.. aqui estas.- se detiene y saca un libro hojeandolo rápidamente. -Aqui estas, hechizo para reducción de objetos, utilizar este hechizo reducirá el tamaño de cualquier objeto tres veces su estatura normal, usarlo maximo tres veces, una cuarta vez no sera posible, usarse solamente con objetos y no ponies o animales.

La pony morada sonriente pone el libro en el suelo y se coloca en posición, cerrando los ojos comenzó a recitar las palabras en voz baja haciendo que su cuerno brillara poco a poco hasta alcanzar su punto máximo, se levanta un poco y lanza un rayo dando a uno de sus objetos. Twilight algo mareada comienza a caminar sin rumbo hasta estrellarse con una estantera.

-Ow.. eso es nuevo para mi.. por lo visto no requiere mucha magia.. pero me siento.. mareada y sin.. fuerzas..- Cae al suelo mirando a todos lados para luego volverse a levantar.

Caminando lentamente la pony se queda atonita al ver que su objeto era mucho mas pequeño, acercándose lentamente a el, lo mira detalladamente para verificar que todo habia ido conforme al plan y que todo siguiera funcionando aun por su tamaño actual, para su sorpresa este respondia de la misma manera como lo hacia siempre, una sonrisa maniaca se formo mientras su cuerno volvio a brillar, al fin habia solucionado su problema de equipaje.

La noche continuó avanzando lentamente para ambas amigas, una esperando el dia para poder cumplir su parte y la otra esperando aprender mas para aclarar los misterios que rodeaban al gran bosque everfree. Pasando las horas el dulce velo de la noche llega a su fin dando paso a la mañana, antes de que cante el primer gallo un toque de puerta se adelanta en el hogar de twilight.

-Arriba, arriba dormilona, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- entra Aj con su alforja puesta cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

-Estoy muy cansada.. mejor mañana.- Dice twilight con la almohada en la cara acostada cerca de una pila de libros.

-¿Acaso no dormiste?, te ves super desvelada.-

-Dejame, hice lo que pude anoche.-

-¿Pues que hiciste?.-

-Meti todo mi equipo en la alforja usando un hechizo, dure toda la noche para acomodarlo a la perfección.. ademas de que me costo mas energia que magia.-

-Te dije que llevarás lo necesario.-

-¡Todo esto es necesario!.-

-Esta bien, duerme un poco, igual creo que buscare un libro.. esta bien no, vamos.- Aj toma la alforja de twilight y se la coloca para luego partir con ella en su lomo en dirección al bosque.

Ambas ponies comienzan finalmente su largo camino hacia everfree, Applejack observa la poca actividad de la mañana saludando a todo quien le dirije la mirada en una forma tranquila y amable, un suspiro se hace presente mientras se aproxima a la salida del pueblo, twilight por otra parte seguia disfrutando de un placido descanso mientras se acomodaba en el lomo de su amiga.

Al cabo de un momento Aj se detiene y mira a un arbusto, volteando a todos lados y a su amiga, voltea de nuevo hacia el.

-¿Estas ahi?.- susurra.

-Por supuesto.- Saca la cabeza fluttershy.

-Sabes.. no era necesario ese disfraz.. con tan solo un sobrero.. o algo.. en fin, ¿ya sabes que hacer no?.-

-Claro, entran ustedes al bosque, si no regresan en 2 dias voy a buscarlos.- sonrie alegremente.

-Cariño, primera vez que no te veo asustada por entrar al bosque en caso de no volver, eso me enorgullece.-

-En realidad.. me estoy muriendo de miedo.. estoy fingiendo estar bien.. lo siento.-

-Fluttershy.. realmente no se sabe si me mientes o me dices la verdad cuando haces ese tipo de cosas, pero volviendo, pidele a dash que te compañe, o a las demas, asi no tendras nada que temer.-

-Eso espero..- suspira y se esconde entre su melena.

-Esta bien, en caso de que pasen esos dias y no aparescamos, solo sigue los colores que dejaremos en cada arbol como pista de regreso, luego nos traes de regreso por el camino por donde llegaste y listo.- sonrie.

-S-si tu lo dices, pero, ¿Porque no le dices a rarity y a las demás?.-

-Cariño, no es por hacer de menos a nadie, pero tu conoces mas el bosque, asi que no quiero comprometer a las demas al peligro por no saber donde se encuentran.-

-Pero.. no conozco el bosque en su totalidad.. solo lo que hemos visitado juntas.-

-Es por eso que vamos a dejar marcas, asi tu nos guías a la salida si nos encuentras.-

-No estoy segura de esto..-

-Confia en mi, lo unico que pido es un poco de apoyo tuyo en caso de que ocurra algo.- Aj toma una pata de Fluttershy.

-..Esta bien.. confio en ti..- sonrie

-Gracias fluttershy.- De un abrazo fuerte se despide de su amiga dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la entrada del bosque. Un viento frio comienza a soplar levemente mientras algunas nubes se acumulan en los cielos, varios animales comienzan a entrar en sus madrigueras a refugiarse y comenzar su periodo de hibernación, otros solo disfrutan del dulce viento al tener un pelaje listo para recibirlo.

Aj se estremece un poco volteando a ver su compañera que duerme sin preocupacion alguna, deteniéndose un momento, comienza a buscar en su alforja sacando una bufanda roja acomodandosela inmediatamente en su cuello para luego volver a retomar el paso.

-¿Como puede ser posible?, de la noche a la mañana y ya tengo problemas.. debi haberme quedado callada, pero odio ver que mientan para sacar provecho de una forma vil.- se dice a si misma. -Juro por mi vida que terminando esto, no volvere a abrir mi bocota a menos que realmente sea necesario hablar.- se acomoda el sombrero y se detiene.

Al fin ambas ponies habian llegado a la entrada del bosque, poca luz penetraba el follaje dejando ver el camino oscuro que se encontraba adelante de ellas, tragando un poco de saliva, Jack baja a twilight e intenta despertarla.

-Hey.. twilight, hemos llegado.-

-..No.. spike.. es domingo..- se voltea.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el dia.- Aj se quita la alforja y la deja caer sobre su amiga.

Twilight tosiendo se levanta rapidamente tratando de respirar y quitarse lo sofocado por el peso de la alforja.

-¿Se.. puede saber.. que te pasa?..- tose un poco

-Oh nada importante, solo que ya llegamos, no despertabas y tuve que usar el metodo mas efectivo que se me ocurrio.-

-No.. es.. gracioso..- toma su alforja y se la acomoda sacando una soga. -Es la hora.-

Ambas ponies miran la entrada del bosque, twilight comienza a preparar todo su equipo para adentrarse sin problema alguno, al mismo tiempo comienza a pintar señas en los troncos de los arboles para poder regresar sin complicaciones.

-Muy bien, mira, el color blanco nos indicará que estamos cerca de la salida, el amarillo que vamos a la mitad del camino, el rojo que estamos aun en las profundidades del bosque.-

-¿Y el naranja?.-

-Nuestro lugar de descanso..- tragando un poco de saliva twilight trata de evitar imaginar un destino de ese tipo. -Mentira, solo para rellenar por si se nos acaba un color y si todavía nos faltara señalar algo pues.. lo tomaremos como una referencia.-

-No me gusto eso que dijiste pero.. no nos queda de otra.-

Avanzando Aj toma la delantera rapidamente mirando a todos lados algo temerosa mientras su amiga pinta señas. adentrándose mas al bosque, la luz comienza a escasear poco a poco, el sonido de la naturaleza se vuelve mas tetrico cada vez, tratando de aligerar las cosas, twilight trata de entablar una conversacion rapida.

-Oye Applejack..aprendí un nuevo hechizo.. es para reducir tamaño a los objetos..-

-¿En serio?, valla.. no se mucho de la magia de los unicornios pero.. eso podria ser de mucha utilidad..-

-Exacto, el unico problema es que no se debe usar en los ponies, no decia el porque..- pintando otro arbol.

-Debera ser por algo, no quiero pensar cuando la planta azul me encogio..- sonrie nerviosa.

-Si.. la planta que nos saco un buen susto, deberíamos tener cuidado con esas.-

-Por su puesto, antes.. una pregunta, ¿sabes que hay exactamente aqui?, me refiero a los peligros que pudieran albergar.-

-Bueno, hay manticoras o manticores.. como gustes llamarle, la gallina que petrifica con la mirada la cual olvide su nombre, timberwolves, dragones.. a..-

-Ok, fue suficiente, ¿ahora algo bueno?.-

-Veamos.. no he visto el lado bueno pero solo se que hay fenix.. y segun cuenta la leyenda, hay de muchos tipos, am.. creo que es todo lo que se que hay de bueno.- pinta otro arbol.

-Eso no nos ayuda en mucho pero con lo que traemos estoy segura que estaremos bien.-

Antes de seguir hablando un resplandor incandescente brilla a lo lejos cegando a ambas ponies, Varios animales huyen rápidamente en diferentes direcciones mientras poco a poco todo queda en un silencio abrumador. Al cabo de un momento el brillo desaparece sin dejar rastro.

-¿Twilight?. ¡¿Twilight?!, ¡¿Estas bien?!, ¡no veo nada, me duelen los ojos!.- Aj se detiene asustada.

-¿Applejack?, estoy aqui, atras tuyo.. creo.-

-Twilight, veo todo blanco, ¿Que ocurre?.- Se frota los ojos con una pata.

-Pues somos victimas de una ceguera por un exceso de luz en nuestras pupilas, Descuida, al cabo de un momento a otro recuperaremos la visión.-

-Pues mas vale que no dejes de hablar, esto me da mala espina. ¿Dime que demonios pudo haber sido eso?.-

-Bueno, tengo mis teorias al respecto, una de ellas involucra que fuimos directo a una trampa con espejos que reflejo la luz de una forma intensa, otra es que algun pony.. y eso esperemos, lanzo un hechizo tan poderoso que la misma luz nos afecto, tambien..-

-Me quedo con esas dos pero no sigas con mas por favor.-

-Bien, en ese caso.. ¿podrias caminar en reversa un momento?, necesito al menos sentir tu presencia además de la voz.-

-Claro, pero.. ¿escuchas eso?.-

-¿Escuchar que cosa?.-

-Esos susurros..-

-Applejack, ¿estas tratando de asustarme?, porque esta funcionando..-

-Hablo en serio, ¿no lo escuchas?, es algo confuso, escucho al viento y al mismo tiempo el susurro.- Aj camina lentamente en reversa hasta toparse con twilight que pega un grito.

-¡No hagas eso!, he caminado sola por el bosque y no me da miedo pero esto ya es una exageración.-

-¿Podrías bajar la voz un poco?, lo escucho de nuevo.-

-Aj, si fuera verdad, debería tener la misma posibilidad de escuchar lo que tu e..- antes de seguir, varias voces debiles interrumpen a twilight.

_-¡Recupera el objeto ya!.-_

_-¡No puedo, no esta aqui con nosotros!.-_

_-¡¿Que?, Tienes que estar bromeando!.-_

_-Guarden silencio, aqui viene.-_

_-¿Que es esta flor azul?.-_

_-¡No la toquen!.-_

_-¡Muy tarde, salgamos de aqui!.-_


End file.
